


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by Champagne_Vagabond



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne_Vagabond/pseuds/Champagne_Vagabond
Summary: Yaz gets injured. The Doctor is by her side.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62
Collections: Sloshed Saturday





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

“Doctor!”

It wasn’t a call for her to come over. The Doctor could hear the panic that bled over Graham’s voice. Whatever had happened was really, awfully bad.

She turned around to see Graham and Yaz at the doorway of the TARDIS. He had Yaz’s arm thrown around her shoulders, supporting her weight.

Yaz was hurt.

As soon as the Doctor registered what she was seeing, she sprinted over to them.

“What happened?” The Doctor asked, scooping her onto her own weight. Yaz was on the edge of consciousness, her hand clutching the right side of her stomach.

“We set the trap just like you said, but one them escaped and it bit Yaz!” Graham said.

The fear had shot right through her hearts, threatening to take over all other brain function. The Doctor fought against the panic that was spreading throughout her nerves. She needed to listen to what Graham was saying. Needed to help Yaz. Her Yaz. She was hurt. She was hurt and it was all her fault--- no. Stop. Think. Listen. Help her.

Register what Graham had said and take in the information. 

Bitten. Okay. She could deal with bitten.

The Doctor led her through the control room.

“Doctor…” Yaz’s voice was dry.

“Yaz, we are going to the medical bay. I’m going to sort this.” The Doctor spoke with that authoritative tone. The one she used to assure them all that she could get them out of this.

Once the finally reached the medical bay, the Doctor laid her down on the bed before scrambling for medicines. Ryan and Graham followed behind her, sticking to Yaz’s side.

“Doctor….” Yaz tried again but the Doctor ignored her. Getting into this now wasn’t going to solve anything. And right now, Yaz needed her as a Doctor. Nothing more.

The Doctor worked fast making a cocktail of medicine. Her brain now in full survival mode. Right. Bitten by the thing they were trying to trap. What was that again? Raxips. Pretty deadly, need the right antidote. Mix this with that.

“Am I going to die?” Yaz asked, her voice near a whisper.

“Not if I have anything to do with it,” The Doctor said, frantically working.

Ryan and Graham made way for the Doctor who was coming towards them, needle in hand.

“She gonna be okay Doc?” Graham asked.

The Doctor injected the antidote into her arm and took what felt like her first exhale for the past ten minutes. She was going to be okay.

“Yaz, you’re gonna go to sleep now. But I promise you, you are going to be okay.”

With that, Yaz drifted off into a sleep.

“She’ll be fine. I just need to sanitise the wound. She’ll probably sleep for a good eight hours.”

The Doctor moved to sit on the bed with her and lifted her shirt just enough to see where the bite was. The puncture mark was no larger than a pea. She wiped away the small trickle of blood from her abdomen. She let out a sigh, now the initial panic was over, she was coming to terms with what had happened.

“You did good, Doc,” Graham said.

“Probably should just let her sleep it off now, eh?” Ryan said.

“You go, I need to…monitor her heart rate. Just in case anything changes.”

Graham and Ryan both looked at her knowing that she just wanted to stay. The Doctor knew they knew that too. Both men exchanged a polite smile with her before leaving.

The Doctor looked down at her and the guilt turned from leak to a full-blown flood. Humans, as equally magnificent as they were fragile. She found herself comparing Yaz to an ornate glass vase she’d seen in a museum in another life. She was worthy of a podium as she was the most beautiful of all, and whilst glass was in many ways a strong material, it could still crack, shatter, break.

Had she broken her? Would she still want to travel with her?

Thoughts she dared to ask herself won’t going to be answered anytime soon. She wondered to the library and pulled out some books before returning to Yaz’s side.

For now, she could only hope that’s where Yaz would want to stay.

//////

Yaz awoke with an immense thirst, and a dull pain in her right side.

“Where am I?” She asked.

“Yaz!” The Doctor chucked her book onto her chair and sat at her side. Without thinking she took her hand. She wanted to tell herself it was just to reassure her, but her anxiety had lingered on throughout the hours, and now it felt more like she was trying to hold on to her. “You’re in the medical bay, you got bitten by one of those Raxips. I patched you up but you’re probably still gonna feel a bit sore.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Yaz winced, clutching at her side as she tried to sit up a little.

“Easy, easy.” The Doctor put her hands out to barely touch her shoulders. “You’re gonna feel pretty rough for a few days.” The Doctor said, putting her arms down.

“Did the plan work?” Yaz asked.

“Yeah, but you got hurt so I’m still gonna chalk it up as a bit of a loss.”

The Doctor got up, but Yaz grabbed her by the wrist. That shock of electricity ran through her body, it happened every time Yaz touched her, so often in fact she thought shed be able to anticipate it. But it always threw her off for a second.

“Where are you going?”

“I was going to go take you home.”

“Stay.” Yaz’s hand was still around her forearm. “If we go home, I’ll be smothered and fussed over by my family, I’ll have to call in sick to work, it’ll just be a massive hassle,” Yaz said, and the Doctor sat down once again.

“Well, I need you to get better. So how can I help?”

“I want my bed, a film, pizza and ice cream. And painkillers. Please.” Yaz left out the part about wanting to sink into her arms.

“Sounds good to me, I’ll tell the boys.”

“Can it just be us?”

The Doctor felt her hearts swell. That was all she wanted too.

“Just for a bit, I mean—" Yaz started to backtrack but the Doctor cut her off.

“I’d be honoured to look after you, Yaz.” The Doctor realised Yaz’s confidence was fleeting and jumped at the opportunity.

//////

The Doctor got everything ready whilst Yaz changed into her pyjamas. She’d told the boys to entertain themselves, made a quick stop off for some pizza and ice cream, and worked on making Yaz’s room as comfortable as possible.

She started to wonder if she was slightly over-doing it as she was lighting the candles. As soon as the thought started to linger in her mind, Yaz walked into the room and immediately got under the duvet.

The Doctor had set up a widescreen TV at the end of the bed. She switched it on with her sonic screwdriver before taking her boots off and lying down next to her. She was propped herself up on a couple of pillows, so she was in a more upright position.

“What do you fancy?”

“Moana,” Yaz said without hesitation.

“Never seen it.”

“It’s my feeling rubbish and just want to curl into a ball film.”

The Doctor nodded and switched on the film.

Yaz laid on her side, huddled up in the duvet. She wanted more of the warmth of the fabric wrapped around her. She wanted the warmth emitted only a few scarce feet away. She shuffled in, a couple of inches at a time.

The Doctor looked down at Yaz. Her shuffling had not gone unnoticed. In fact, whilst the Doctor’s eyes were on the screen, her soul focus was on her. She looked down at Yaz who was huddled up by her side. The Doctor scooted down a little.

“Fancy a cuddle?” The Doctor asked, wondering if she would ever regenerate into someone a bit smoother.

Yaz smiled and nodded.

“You should get under the blanket, though.”

The Doctor did as she was told. Yaz shifted herself onto her, her head on her chest, her leg draped over the Doctor’s. Arms wrapped around one another. Yaz relaxed into the feeling of her body against hers, it was comparable to sinking into a warm bath after a long and troublesome day. And what a day it had been.

Yaz was a mix of emotions. The predominant emotion was tiredness with a dull ache in the background, but it was being dosed with a new rush of excitement. The Doctor was holding her in her arms. The pain in her side was soothed by the feel of her porcelain skin, the smell of her shampoo, the light strokes of her hand on her arm in a way that said; I’m here for you.

“Your hearts,” Yaz said, her ear against her chest. “Sounds like drumming,” Yaz said, taking in the pulsations.

“Is it a bit weird for you?”

“No I love it. It sounds like you. Always at a million miles an hour.”

“Makes my blood run a couple of degrees hotter actually. Perfect for snuggling.”

Yaz smiled and moved in closer.

The Doctor didn’t want to believe this was happening. She was experiencing the antithesis of her worst fear, she wasn’t losing her, she had her closer than she ever had been before. The Doctor quietly admitted to herself how glorious it was.

“How’s the bite?” The Doctor asked after a few minutes.

“Okay, I think. Feels a lot better thanks to the painkillers. And the cuddling of course, best medicine.” Yaz smiled.

“You’ll be alright, just give it time,” The Doctor said.

“I really don’t remember anything, it all happened so fast.”

“It was terrifying,” The Doctor confessed. Yaz looked up at her. Holding her companion, in this new physically intimate way, unlocked the box of vulnerability.

“I bet.”

The Doctor took a deep breath before speaking again. If she didn’t push herself over this hurdle now, she was never going to.

“It wasn’t just what happened,” The Doctor said, moving her hand to the side of Yaz’s face. “I thought maybe it would make you re-evaluate being here. This life is so dangerous and sometimes it’s not in my control.”

“I know, you said this to me when I came onboard. You said it to all of us. It’s a risk but there’s no way I wouldn’t take that risk every single time.”

“But is it worth it? What if one day something goes really wrong and you never see your home again?”

Yaz sighed, propping herself on her elbow and taking a moment to compose herself before saying the thing that always got caught in her throat.

“My home is by your side. It has been since the moment I met you. Okay so I won’t always be safe, but I’ll be with you. And that’s exactly where I want to be.”

The Doctor placed a piece of hair behind her ear, her stomach was doing flips. She wondered how she ever got so lucky to meet someone as perfect. Maybe the TARDIS did on purpose, chucked her out at the precise moment so she’d fall on that train.

All she knew for certain was that she met Yaz at the time she needed her.

Yaz gave a shy smile, and the Doctor did the same.

“Say something,” Yaz said, her confidence slowly draining as they looked at one another.

“I’m so lucky to have you.”

Yaz wanted to kiss her then. But facing off a fleet of Daleks required less bravery. She moved in to resign herself back to the cuddle, but she was caught off guard by the Doctor who leaned up and caught her lips in between hers.

Yaz was initially shocked, but it turned quickly into an eruption of happiness. Before she could wrap herself in the feeling of her lips, it was all over. The Doctor drew away from her face, they both smiled at one another.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” The Doctor said.

“You can do it some more, if you like,” Yaz said.

“I intend to, when you are better.”

Yaz nodded and cuddled her again. They settled back into watching the film, eating the occasional piece of pizza. The atmosphere was peaceful, Yaz had successfully calmed the storm in the Doctor’s mind.

Yaz wasn’t going to leave her. They had a home in one another.

“Shit the ice cream!” Yaz said out mid-way through the film, sitting up a little to look at the tubs on edge of the bed.

“No need to worry, I used my science skills and it to stay in a continually frozen state.”

“Where would I be without you?”

“It’s not worth thinking about. We’ve got each other.”

The Doctor raised her hand, and Yaz mirrored her movement. Their fingers touched before falling in a synchronised movement into the spaces in between them. Both women knew they might not be able to have these moments forever, but they could have them now.

They were both going to hold onto each other for as long as she could, in this moment, and all those still to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is part of the Sloshed Saturday collection
> 
> This weeks theme was fluff!! Which is not really my strong suit - but I tried!
> 
> Title is song lyrics from "Home - Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros"
> 
> Kudos & Comments always appreciated xx


End file.
